


情人节的玫瑰花

by aNarwhal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNarwhal/pseuds/aNarwhal
Summary: 不是那么常规的灵魂伴侣梗





	情人节的玫瑰花

**Author's Note:**

> 人名使用：  
Iceland-艾斯兰  
Norway-诺威

在情人节这一天，街头最不缺的情侣和玫瑰花。灰色的天空，白色的积雪，被捧在手上的鲜艳花朵，看上去实在太过耀眼。

在一对一对幸福依偎着的情侣中，有多少是找到了灵魂伴侣？

那个带着微笑摩挲着手腕的女孩一定是，捋起袖子向同伴展示的男孩说不定也是。

这个世界上有百分之四十的人口与生俱来拥有印记，浮现在手腕上与皮肤颜色相比略深的奇特文字，指引着他们找到能与自己印记匹配的灵魂伴侣，被普遍认可的解读是：印记是未来伴侣对你说出的第一句话。剩下的百分之六十称拥有印记的人为“幸运儿”、“等待者”。没有人知道“灵魂伴侣”这个概念是在什么时候，什么地点出现在人类历史中，它作为一种神秘现象突然出现，像从天而降的雨滴一般毫无违和感地融入历史长河中。

艾斯兰被归类在幸运的百分之四十，但是他觉得自己并不是幸运的。

半年前，艾斯兰利用假期和课余时间在一家很不起眼的花店找到一份兼职工作，今天是情人节，他需要提前一个小时去帮忙。

他绕过柜台去了店后面的小仓库，诺威正忙着包花，冲他点点头算打了招呼。店里比他想象中要整洁一些，虽然地上杂乱堆着废弃包装纸和剪断的缎带，花梗和除掉的叶子也没有打扫，不过包好牛皮纸扎好丝带的花束都靠在花架上，大捆没有处理散开的玫瑰花也没有乱放而是好好地挤在塑料水桶里。情人节的粉红气氛虽然无孔不入，但是在这家小店里却被大大削减。

艾斯兰一度担心这家店会倒闭，他上班第一天的工作就是帮忙把不新鲜的花处理掉，粗略地看去，丢弃的花比卖掉的还要多。比起剩下的花，诺威散漫的经营态度更让他担忧，第一个月艾斯兰还能对他因为早起进货所以回去睡个回笼觉的理由表示理解。这理由用多了他才终于发现不对劲，努力沟通的成果是诺威把打瞌睡的地点由家里换到了柜台。

“这家店这样下去真的不会倒闭吗？”

“不会，我有补贴。”

什么补贴？艾斯兰还想再问一问，诺威摆摆手说这是不方便透露的渠道。正处在想象力丰富年龄的少年脑补了官商勾结，地下间谍和毒品交易等种种危险画面，觉得除了倒闭前景之外担心的事情又多了一件。

即使是花店生意应当火爆的情人节，诺威也一点都不着急。他在情人节的一周前提出：既然是情人节那就象征性地忙碌一下吧。于是他们在情人节前三天进货，花了一天时间给一桶一桶的玫瑰花泡水去刺，掐着比平时只多一倍的标准做完了准备工作。象征性忙碌的目标成功达成。

诺威慢悠悠放下用彩色纱纸包好的一束白玫瑰，摘了围裙挂到墙上。他走过艾斯兰身边时故意抬起沾着纱纸亮片的手蹭了一下他的脸。他总喜欢来这套，每次擦掉那些亮晶晶的粉末艾斯兰都暗自发誓下一次一定要快准狠地躲过这个恶作剧，可是下一次他也没能躲过去。

“我去送花，你看一下店。”恶作剧得逞的人心情颇好地撂下一句话出了门。

毕竟是情人节，店铺位置不起眼，买花的人也比往常多很多。大多数顾客都买了红玫瑰，深红色的花朵裹在浅色牛皮纸里再扎上几根丝带，传出递进久了白色的墙面都会看着泛出绿色。

“想要什么种类什么颜色的花？”

“送到哪里？请填一下配送单。”

“要写卡片吗？想写什么？”

对话基本大同小异，他并不擅长推销花束和说服顾客，好在只需要重复差不多的询问和流程就可以完成任务。

待久了他也能记住一些经常来买花的客人，要代写卡片的小男孩，她妈妈在医院长期住院，他总来买一支康乃馨；上了年纪的老妇人，偏爱染成红色的银柳和各种颜色的郁金香；还有买搭配好的花束回去装饰餐桌的青年男女，当然，不管在情人节还是平时，买花最多的都是情侣。

艾斯兰时常自嘲，如果要说有什么大收获，在写掉几百张卡片之后他已经能把“我爱你”用花体字写得行云流水。不用花十秒，他就可以把这几个词连同需要附加的热情赞美诗一口气写好，字体规整漂亮，吹毛求疵也挑不出毛病。

他记得清清楚楚，他还不能写得又快又好的时候，有一个顾客一口气买了三束玫瑰花，粉红色和深红色，指定要写三张卡片给不同的女孩，送到三个不同的地点。

“没办法，我遇不到我的命中注定。要是有这样一个人，我就只会给她送花”

艾斯兰慢吞吞地写着卡片，力图把每个字母折角处写得圆润。

“多好啊，我很羡慕你们……”他瞥了一眼艾斯兰手腕上被袖子盖住一半的扭曲字母，“能有机会拥有灵魂伴侣。”

现实永远不如想象美好，就好比花店。很多人会猜想在被鲜花包围的地方工作多么浪漫，实际上比起花香，能闻到的气味以染色剂，保鲜剂还有花梗残枝腐烂的味道居多。

百分之六十的人群对另外的百分之四十总抱有些羡慕和幻想，即使他们知道遇见灵魂伴侣的概率不大，这个世界上的人太多，想要找到能对应上那句话的人可能性微乎其微，更何况有的还是“你好”“早上好”这样没有辩识度的问候。按灵魂伴侣的分类来看，有四种搭配存在，普通人和普通人，等待者和普通人，等待者和等待者，灵魂伴侣。最后一种最少。很多等待者一生都没有遇见自己的灵魂伴侣。

可是万一遇见了呢？那可是灵魂伴侣，是相伴终生的人，无条件理解和倾听的人，能与自己步调爱好完全契合的人，一见面说第一句话就会迸发火焰一样汹涌爱意的人。

美好的幻想。艾斯兰填过学校对青少年发放的问卷，在针对等待者的一栏里他写道：“我认为灵魂并不存在，只是宗教留下的神秘幻影和文学上的夸张修辞。灵魂伴侣只是一个美好的幻想”。这份调查问卷让母亲有些不安。她小心询问自己的儿子，是不是她离婚又再婚的经历对他留下了什么伤害。并不是那样，艾斯兰费了很大努力举出种种例子说现在很多年轻人都这样想，她才放下心来。

灵魂伴侣，万中无一，一见钟情，此生挚爱，简直就是比彩票大奖还难得到的上帝的赠礼。可惜，这个世界上不存在神。

他归类于那百分之四十，诺威正好属于另外的百分之六十，生意清闲，他们谈论很多话题，从今天的午饭到明天的天气，自然也没有绕过这个看似很没有用处的神秘现象。

“对灵魂伴侣的设想中你觉得那一部分最重要？”诺威问。

“大概是心灵感应、一见钟情和宿命感？”艾斯兰也拿不准，他曾经花很多时间查阅印记的起源与解说，但总对去猜想灵魂伴侣是什么样子有所抗拒。

“真的会有心灵感应吗？”

“别那样看着我，我没有那种超能力能从七十亿人里感应出一个来。”

“宿命感呢？你们不喜欢那种，走遍整个地球，和很多个人相遇，然后碰到一个，啪地一下就知道对方是灵魂伴侣的情景？”

“那种情景只有小说里面才有吧？还有，为什么要有啪地一下。”

“表示惊喜。就像电影里的男女主角相遇时会响起音乐，然后观众就知道：哦，这对是主角了。”

“也只有电影才会这样。”

“宿命感没有的话，那一见钟情呢？”

艾斯兰想起那一幕还是隐约觉得有些尴尬：“你正在吃饭喝水的时候，突然冲过来一个陌生人亮出印记说我们是灵魂伴侣，我们应该是一对，来在一起吧，然后哐当单膝跪地，你觉得这样很美好吗？”

“你的亲身经历？”

“不，还好不是发生在我身上。”看到这场景后他用最快速度吃完了午餐跑走，差点把自己噎着。

“没有心灵感应，不会一见钟情，也不会像接收信息的昆虫一样长途跋涉飞到配偶身边，全凭运气的话印记有什么用。”诺威语气平淡地说。

“是没什么用。”艾斯兰扯了扯袖子，刚好把印记盖住。

来买花的情侣中四种搭配他都见过，热恋的情侣来买配得上他们的恋情的漂亮花束，失恋的男孩和女孩在街头痛哭。从小看到的新闻报道与周围的例子告诉他，没有那一种搭配能完美无缺，普通人不必多说，等待者若选择普通人则有一种错过的怅然若失，灵魂伴侣也有性格不合只能分开的例子，不匹配的等待者也有些会抱怨对方耽误了自己可能拥有的完美恋情。

灵魂伴侣的相爱方式有什么不同吗？他们没有更多本能，也没有什么特殊能力，单凭印记就能有一条无形锁链把两个人的一生捆绑在一起吗？

如果真有那样一条锁链，艾斯兰想，那也是草或者蜘蛛丝做的。

母亲偶尔问起他打工地方的店主到底是个怎样的人，他想不出合适的词又觉得无法定义不能让她满意，只能凭借“发工资大方的老板一定是个好老板”的铁则回答，虽然有点古怪，但他是个好人。

“好人”店主在某一天和他聊起这个印记要如何物尽其用：“建立一个数据库，包括每个人出生信息，有没有标记，标记是什么含义，然后不断比对自然就有结果。麻烦的是这里有七十亿人，需要的投入太多而且无用的信息太多。”

虽然懒惰时诺威话很少，他谈到感兴趣的事情会愿意说很多。

“所以我想了应该怎么改进，按一定条件进行筛选，把强制登记数据换成有灵魂伴侣的主动登记，这样就能只留下适婚年龄的群体和需要伴侣的群体。”

“进一步筛选不加上个人偏好吗？比如爱好之类的？”

“虽然范围可以进一步缩小，但是灵魂伴侣的匹配用不到这些信息，印记与生俱来，和后天形成的个人偏好没有什么关系。你说的那个更像婚介网站”

“全凭印记？谁会想主动登记这样的系统啊。”

“你忘了国家机关，可以靠它们强制实行。”

“非常时刻倒是真有可能，”艾斯兰设想了一下每个人根据印记匹配，不认识的陌生人强行绑定，周围还有群众拍手祝福他们彼此找到了灵魂伴侣要收获幸福的场景，觉得毛骨悚然，“人口短缺，战争，人类生死存亡的最后关头？”

“要凭借印记来决定一切的时候，说不定就是人类世界末日的时候。”诺威很赞同地点了点头，“想法不错。”

“你在写什么小说吗？”

艾斯兰怀疑诺威说不定有个作家的副业，写类似反乌托邦的幻想小说，最后必然以现实残酷的景象作为结尾。诺威看起来对什么都无所谓，不在意人际关系，不在意自己的收入，偶尔像站定在一个观察者的角度打量人类社会，以没有恶意也绝不友善的眼神。

不过最近这种感觉淡了很多，半年多多少少也算熟悉了一些，在花店里打扫插花整理时可以说是默契，但即使如此店主和雇员之外他们也没有丝毫联系。

艾斯兰计算过每个月的收支平衡，去掉店租，花材和其他消耗的装饰就没能剩下多少，照这个水平来看，诺威发他工资的时候大方到不可思议，并且他慷慨地承诺如果艾斯兰想买个什么花的话，可以给他进价。

可惜除了母亲节以外，艾斯兰并没有送花的对象和动机。

“你为什么不去试试看能不能遇到灵魂伴侣？”诺威曾经在教他插花的时候这么问过。

“那我还不如去买彩票，那样机率还大一些。”

“不害怕寂寞吗？”

“我又不是兔子，再说了，你不也和我一样。”

“人类不在我考虑范围之内。”

完了完了，艾斯兰想，这家店的店主不仅有违法犯罪嫌疑还可能是一个资深中二病患者。

还好花店布置很正常，正常到不像出自那个深陷幻想的人之手。艾斯兰很喜欢木质的桌面和桌角摆着的吉祥物，那是一只毛绒兔子，一直摆在柜台角落，抱着装卡片的小纸盒，有一只耳朵有点皱。上次艾斯兰不小心压坏了花，偷偷去捏兔子耳朵的时候被诺威抓了个正着。

“你心情不好吗？”

“没有。”

他承认他藏了很多话不愿意说，有些是因为怕被笑话，有些是因为害羞，还有些是没有必要。他抚平兔子耳朵上的绒毛，把它放回角落里。天黑以后来买花的人已经没有几个了，明明是情人节，花店生意最好的时候，买花的人估计还没有别的小花店的一半。

他戳了戳兔子的手：“要是这家店倒闭了你会去哪里啊？”

好吧，去哪里也轮不到我担心。

冬天的日照时间很短，随着天黑下来顾客越来越少，诺威回来的时候顺手给他捎了份报纸。

“情人节发表重大研究成果，真是应景。还是老样子，没什么变化。”

艾斯兰把报纸摊开从头到尾看了一遍，确实没什么新东西。

在能找到的最早记载中，对印记的研究从能不能被抹消开始，除非用化学物品或者高温腐蚀皮肤，否则即使移植也会在同样的位置出现。很难说当时做出这些自虐行为的志愿者是疯子还是勇士。

除了不能消去之外对印记的研究没有任何进展，眼见着科学无用的民众转向宗教寻求安慰，部分宗教认为这是神通过这种方式给移居此处的人类降下的启示。他们试图用占卜和图象来解读这些歪歪扭扭的线条，用焚烧香草来刺激皮肤使斑痕更加明显。

拥有标记的人聚集到一起，狂热地观察分析起这些斑痕。不久就有所谓学者站出来宣称这些“文字”是配对的，它会指引你找到独一无二的灵魂伴侣。他们把手腕上的痕迹与现有的语言建立某种可以解读的联系，这样人们就欣喜地认为理解了这一神谕。

对灵魂伴侣的质疑有两大假说，一是寄生虫假说，二是基因决定论。寄生虫假说认为地层中休眠的某种寄生虫复苏，它们体型微小，寄生在变温动物皮肤下获得营养和热量。被寄生的皮肤区域受虫子刺激产生斑痕，形状像一串具有不明意义的字符。而基因决定论主张基因是主导这些字符出现的原因，具有对应基因的人种在当时具有微弱存活优势，字符的显现只是皮肤色素沉积的巧合。

前一种理论没有得到任何实际实验结果支持，除了构成人体细胞的物质之外再没有提取出别的东西。而后一种理论被指责不能解释只有身体一部分会出现深色痕迹的巧合，太过牵强。

诺威似乎更倾向于后者：“你知道尼安德特人吗？”

“不知道。”

“一种原始的人类，他们会选择小火山口居住，后来被当时的人类灭绝了。但是他们和人类没有生殖隔离，所以他们的基因留了下来。有研究说，那一部分基因是人类抑郁，血栓，营养失衡这些一系列病症的元凶。这些基因曾经对人有利，比如强化凝血的基因，在远古他们受伤时会很有用处，但是对现代人只是有害的基因，会让他们患上血栓。”

“所以，人类在不知道什么时候混进了某些会诱导印记出现的基因？”

“也许印记本来不是目的，就像抗细菌侵扰的基因过多反而会过敏，印记只是一个副产物，发展到现在这种情况只是现代人想的太多。毕竟对于基因现在了解的还太少，也许以后会有什么新的发现。”

万圣节他请艾斯兰去吃晚餐，在假蝙蝠装饰的天花板下就着昏暗的南瓜灯给他讲起新的假设，基因决定印记，印记诱导人类选择配偶，之后产生继承两者基因的后代，后代再重复诱导，这样就能引向一个最终的结果。就像牵起线头，就能抽出整条丝线。

“沿着这条路走下去人类会怎样？”

“进化，或者灭亡。”这个假设细想有点吓人。特别是在万圣节，坐在对面的人穿了诡异的黑袍子，上菜的服务生头上还抹着红色颜料充当血浆。

“诱导这一切的主使者是想做什么？”

“也许光看着就是意义所在。”

“听上去像是过时科幻电影里的外星阴谋论，另一个星球的智慧生命把人类当做娱乐或者研究。”

“目标很合理不是吗。”

“我觉得人类不太可能会按这条路乖乖走下去。”

“给个理由？”

“因为你看，买了三束花广撒网的人还是会去买第四束第五束，一开始就不愿互相理解的人最后还是会分开，灵魂伴侣里面也有不幸福的例子，不是灵魂伴侣的夫妇也能和睦地走到最后。人的本质一直都没有变过，那不是用印记或者其他什么能束缚住的东西。”

所以为什么要用手腕上的一句话来决定人生，为什么不用眼睛去看，用耳朵去听，去交流，去理解对方是一个怎样的人？

他还记得父母争吵时桌布被掀起来，白色灰色一群影子纷纷下坠，简单花边的白色盘子，汤匙，不锈钢的刀叉，杯子和配套的托盘，金属碰击地面的铛啷声，陶瓷在坚硬地板上粉碎的声音。还有永远在重复的借口：“因为你不是我的灵魂伴侣才会这样，你不理解我。”

遇到灵魂伴侣是小概率事件，事实上茫茫人海想再遇到谁都很难。

情人节就要过去了，艾斯兰松了一口气，他们打扫一地的残枝败叶，放好扫把和抹布后，诺威叫住了他。

“情人节快乐。”

深红色的花，层层叠叠挤在一起，即使做过几十束，去刺的时候不熟练被扎过好几回，他还是怀疑眼前看到的东西。这是玫瑰花吗？

“这是……员工福利吗？”或许只是节日应景的东西，就像万圣节的糖果，圣诞节的礼物，他还没有那么厚颜无耻想期待太多。

“不，这是情人节的玫瑰花。”

“漏掉了没卖出去吗？”

“留给你的。”

“说不考虑人类是谁啊。”

“某个初来乍到的外星人吧。”

情人节玫瑰花的含义他们都心知肚明。

他知道艾斯兰一直担心很多东西，也知道担心的理由他从来不愿意说。他听见这个少年对着毛绒兔子说话，比如这家店会不会倒闭，之后他会去哪里，再找一份工作说难也不难，可是再遇到谁也许就要花掉一辈子的运气。

满怀心事的少年后知后觉地察觉到被忽略掉的细节，包括留给他的水杯和抽屉里备着的创可贴，还有某人恶作剧得逞的微笑，把脸埋进了那一大束玫瑰花里。

诺威从后视镜里看着抱着花坐在后座紧张到不知所措的少年，看他如何小心翼翼拿出花束里的卡片放进外套口袋，又忍不住偷偷再拿出来看一眼。

已经不是初来乍到的外星来客已经写好一份冗长的报告，和过去几年大同小异，将一切无事和还需长久观察这两点翻来覆去用多种修辞修饰，再以不同的句式表达。他赴任之前读完了关于这个星球上北方国家的所有文件，除了千篇一律的官方措辞没有什么新鲜东西。要做的事情也不过是盯着多少代前祖先意外留下的那点DNA序列会不会出点什么岔子。每年除他以外，还有几十份类似的结果经其他同僚之手发往地球外，报告这个边缘世界的蓝色星球占主要地位的种族变化。观测过程漫长到几乎趋于停滞，派来的观察员换了一批又一批，这个闭塞星球的私底下的评价两级分化，环境恶劣落后，但是生活在这里的生物评价颇高。

诺威敲着方向盘，计划回去的第一件事就是去写一份申请延长任期的报告书。

END


End file.
